


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 510

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [54]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 510 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 510  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 510

OCTAVIA & CROWD  
All of me for all of us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Omon gon oson._

YOUNG WONKRU WARRIOR  
Spirit of the Commanders guide my hand.

TRANSLATION  
 _Keryon kom Heda: shoun ai meika op._

HUGE WONKRU MAN & WONKRU DISSENTERS  
Blodreina no more!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou Blodreina nowe!_


End file.
